


Kisses

by Zon_Chan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Bruce and Tony kiss.





	Kisses

Tony watched as Bruce was slowly waking up. His bed head is so cute! Tony thought taking in every inch of his lover in. This is bliss.

Bruce grumbled something in his sleep and turned the other way, taking the blankets away from Tony. 

Tony huffed and shook his head smiling. The man didn't want to move just yet from his position so he cuddled in close with Bruce. And relished in the feeling of having someone who he loves in his arms. 

Tony smiled and buried his face into Bruce's shoulder. This is nice. Tony decided closing his eyes and falling back asleep.

The next time Tony woke up a hand was running through Tony's hair. Tony made a pleased sound and nudged the hand. Bruce chuckled and gently played with Tony's hair. 

It was quiet as Tony was waking up and Bruce was showing love to his boyfriend. 

Bruce's heart clutched at the thought. He finally has someone who loves him for everything. Who's not afraid of him. Who understands him. Bruce grinned and hugged Tony a little tighter. 

Tony finally blinked away all the sleepiness away and looked up at Bruce. 

"Hey, Brucie bear." Tony greeted his lover with a smile.

Bruce smiled back, "Good morning Tony." 

Tony struggled to shift up and Bruce leaned down. Connecting their lips in a sweet kiss.


End file.
